He Loved Him From The Start
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Castiel never understand what love means, he watches humans fall in love and then hurt each other . He then meets Dean Winchester and started falling in love .


Castiel did not know when those feelings started to grow inside his heart, but he know that they were there when he looked at the bright soul that was trapped in hell .

He felt some sort of warmth, he felt safe, as he brought the soul out of heaven . It was like he felt he belong somewhere .

When Dean Winchester returned, he thought those ' _feelings_ ' were done .

But they came back as he looked in the green eyes of the young hunter, his freckles is something that made Castiel strange . He could look all day at them, counting over and over .

But ofcourse Dean don't like it, if Castiel stare too much at him . He even talked to the angel about personal space, Castiel respects that because it's Dean .

When Dean talks to him, he feels like the world don't exist, his brothers and sisters are far away, and God is something far behind the back . He looks at Dean, listen to him because .. Castiel don't know .

Sam is something else, Castiel thought he will feels this around him too . Castiel did not like him at all at first, because the demon blood and that he was Lucifer's vessel .

Now he was his dear friend and somehow Castiel was relieved that those feelings didn't show up when he stood next to him .

Castiel somewhat felt a bond with Meg, she was demon but still he felt safe with her . She reminds him of Dean a little bit, maybe that's why she got his attention . He was sad to learn she died by Crowley's hands . He hates the man, that's why he don't want Dean alone with him .

Castiel has no gender, so it confused him because humans care about the gender thing a little too much . Male and female should mate, but there are now more male/male couples and female/female couples . Castiel don't mind it didn't bother him, and he knows it don't bother his brothers and sisters or his father .

Castiel learns that those people have it hard, and many are killed or beaten and much other worse things happens to them . He will smite everyone who will hurt Charlie, who is a dear friend to him and the Winchester brothers .

He knows he will go mad if they go after Dean or Sam .

That little thing the brothers don't know is that he knows that Sam is bi and Dean himself is a closet bi .

Castiel should see this as his chance, Dean likes man and he has a male vessel ... Castiel is scared for some reason .

He is a angel he and Dean can't have a relationship, and not because of a pregnancy but because Castiel is scared he will fail Dean .

Dean will mostly grow old, and Castiel young forever . What if Castiel dies he can't go to heaven or hell, he will be just gone like he was never there . He don't want Dean to be alone, and be heartbroken if that's the case .

Castiel decided to keep it a secret as long he lives .

Until Sam noticed he thinks Castiel should speak his mind, everyone loses the love his or her life he lost Jess someone he loved with all his heart . But he can't give up because of that, moving on is healthy because that person don't want you to be alone .

And being alone is sad, scary and lonely death .

Castiel will try because Sam is his friend, and he ... He really don't want to be alone anymore, even as Dean brings woman to his bed . He will be glad as he has his heart to himself .

' Dean I want to talk to you ...'

' What about Cas ? ' Dean looked up from the tv as he put it on mute, Castiel sits next to him nervous and scared something a angel can't feel but he does .

' I want to talk about something .. Something important .'

' Did you do somethung stupid again ? Are those angels being dicks to you .' Dean looked worried .' No it's not that, I didn't do something stupid .'

' Okay then what then ...' Dean shuts his mouth as Castiel kisses him hard, they stayed still Castiel is counting the seconds he can still stay by Dean's side . Before the hunter will throw out .

But those sad thoughts were broken as Dean kissed back, Castiel moaned as Dean holded him close .

They stopped kissing after a minute to catch breath, because their hearts beating so fast they blushing hard . As they look shy at each other .

' Dean ... Does this mean ..'

' Well it's about time we talk about this, and I just could wait to kiss you .'

' You knew ? '

' A little while, Sam said something about it, then I was paying attention and I just ... Catch myself thinking about you, feeling jealous if a woman or man stares at you too much . ' Castiel smiled a little bit .' Same here .'

' You know Sam is away a little while, and that kiss was way too short .'

Dean smirked but he stopped smirked, as Castiel pushed him on his back and kissed him .

_I never understand love, I don't know what that feeling was . But then I met him, I felt so safe and I felt like I belong somewhere . Where ever this person wants me to be, as long he was there ._

It may took a while for Dean to fall in love with Castiel, but he loved him from the start .


End file.
